Unknown Story
by Zany Bee
Summary: Edward gets drunk at a party to find Jacob Black hitting on Bella and then his precious volvo goes flying off a cliff after they drag race eachother....Seven years later Edward returns to the one thing that he is trying to avoid. All human.


It had been two years since I last saw Bella alive, in my dreams I could still hear her screaming and yelling at me to help her, so I don't sleep. I am scared to sleep just like I am scared to see Bella in the hospital. I don't want to be reminded of what happened on that night, it's just too painful. It all started when I was chosen as the designated driver for the night, I was chosen because I'm the one who never ever drinks, so Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I set off to the party. I was having a great time at the party before I saw Bella go up the stairs with Jacob Black, so I followed Bella up to see what she was doing with a douche like him and I caught them making out – they didn't see me but Jacob knew that I had been crushing on Bella since we first met in High school. So, I guess then I started drinking heavily and then eventually I was pretty wasted. A couple of hours later, Rosalie came out to find me to tell me that everyone was going home and she got the biggest shock that I was drunk, Rosalie should've been the one to drive, as I couldn't even stand up let alone drive – but stubborn as I was I insisted that I drive my Volvo and Rose relented which was a total idiotic thing for her to done. As I drove it began to rain and the road we on can get very slippery and dangerous when its wet, I was in complete control of the car before Emmett thought it would be fun to have a race with the car besides us and in that Toyota was no other than Jacob Black – himself and his stupid mates Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton so of course I agreed anything to show Black what a complete utter loser he was. Everything was going fine, until I reached the turnoff from the freeway and lost control of the car, I began yelling and screaming as the car smashed through the safety barrier on the side of the road and did three big flips all the way down the side of the mountain towards the rocks and the crashing waves beneath us but luckily the Volvo landed on a very narrow edge not far from the winding path that led down to Fishermen rocks, I tried to get out but my legs were both extremely painful and it felt like a fire was raging inside of me, "Bella!" I yelled trying to free myself from where I was trapped in the drivers seat, I could see her through the cracked rearview mirror, with blood pouring out of a big gash on her head and her arm twisted at a odd angle she looked something like out of a horror move, I gasped and frantically tried to wiggle myself closer to her but I just couldn't move at all, sighing defeated I gave up and let my eyes wonder over to where Rosalie was sitting – her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open, "Rose" I whispered hoarsely her eyes darted over to meet mine, and she let out a loud yelp, "Edward…." she whispered like she couldn't believe her eyes that I was here, "You look like shit" she told me, I casually reached up to touch my face and winced that hurt really bad, "Ow" I muttered, then I heard footsteps nearby, someone was approaching the wreckage that was once my beloved Volvo, "Oi over here" Rosalie screamed, the foots steps came closer and then Jacob Black's head popped into my line of vision, "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed when he saw me, I growled, "Oh Mi God!" Mike Newton cried coming up behind him and of course Tyler bringing up the rear, "Holy shit" Tyler repeated stunned by the sight before him, I could hear sirens in the distance, "Don't worry, Edward" Jacob Black crouched down in front of me, "Ambos' a on their way" Jacob told me grinning at me and then he whispered, "Serves you right for tryin' to hit on my bitch" he smiled at me before moving away to join his pathetic mates, Rose glanced over at me watching as I struggled to escape from where I was trapped, I grimaced in pain as I could not move my legs at all, "Edward, calm down" Rose told me, "N…No" I grunted trying to slide out of the window without stabbing myself with shards of glass, "He said that this is what I get for hittin' on his bitch" I gestured to Bella, Rosalie gasped, "Oh hell no!" she yelled glaring at Jacob, "No one says anything like that to my friends' she screamed at him so we went on like that for another 3 minutes before the paramedics arrived at the scene…..

I few days later I woke up in hospital with a clean white sheet covering my body, it felt stiff and smelled like disinfectant, I tried to move my legs but they didn't move, I grunted as I fell back into the soft pillow, I heard low murmured voices coming off a doorway to my right and some one crying, eventually a tall handsome man that was my adopted father entered the room, "Edward" Carlisle exclaimed in surprise when he saw that I was lying there awake, "How do you feel?" he asked me placing a hand on my forehead, "Like shit" I whispered hoarsely, Carlisle nodded, "When can I go home?" I asked my father as he pulled out a chair to sit next to me, "Give or take a few weeks" he told me, "You did have quite a fall" Carlisle nodded at my legs, "It was quite a miracle that you survived, actually" Carlisle's admitted, I nodded solemnly, "What injuries did I sustain, dad?" I asked him, "Um…..Let's see" Carlisle flipped open a white notebook flipping to a random page, "Both legs broken, 4 fractured ribs, a broken arm and a very bad concussion" Carlisle finished off, I nodded thoughtfully, "How about the others?" I asked him suddenly, Carlisle looked at me solemnly before beginning, "Rosalie Hale-Cullen – several cracked ribs and a twisted ankle, Emmett Cullen – cracked skull and surgery needed for his right arm, Bella Swan – perfectly fine except for the fact that she's in a coma" Dad finished off looking at me, I gasped, "Bella…Coma, No, no…NO!!" I yelled, trying my best so sit up and get off this darn hospital, "NO!!" I yelled again, and with that I fainted.

It had been seven years since that night when my Volvo went of the edge of that mountain, several years ago since I was admitted to hospital for two badly broken legs, four fractured ribs and a broken arm, seven years ago since I have been able to walk. I know get around by a wheelchair. Several years ago since I killed my best friend and the love of my life, Isabella Marie Swan. From the brief phone calls and emails that I had shared with Rosalie over the past years the only thing that I knew about Bella that she was still in a coma, asleep in a deep slumber up in the attic in the Cullen mansion which my limo was now approaching with Esme fretting over her day and night. It was my fault!! I should be the one in that coma!

I was nervous as hell, as the limo slowly crossed the bridge over Calawah River and along the winding northern road towards the house where my parents and Bella lived. After the accident, I was just to ashamed to face Carlisle or Esme again with them knowing that if it wasn't for me, Bella would not be in a coma and I would not be disabled or confined to a wheelchair.

"Mr. Edward, we are here" the voice of my fathers driver spoke from the front on the limo interrupting my thoughts and saving me from a break down and another one of my episodes, I nodded politely at the tanned native guy whose name tag read Jacob, "Thank you" I told him, as Jacob came round and opened the side door for me who then expertly maneuvered my chair down the ramp that was installed in the limo for my purpose, I nodded politely at him again and wheeled myself, up to the front door. Oh my God! I was actually going back to the place where all my nightmares started, where the girl that I still love is forever asleep right above my head, the thing that I had tried to avoid all these years…my guilt and with that I knocked three times on the hard wooden door…


End file.
